custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Day at the Amusement Park (Thevideotour1's version)
'''A Day at the Amusement Park '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on May 19, 1989. Plot Michael and Amy (along with the rest of the Backyard Gang) are excited to go to the amusement park, until their father has to work the day they were planning to go. Disappointed, no one knows what to do, until Barney comes to life. With imagination, Barney transports the Backyard Gang to the amusement park where they enjoy some fun activities. Recap The video starts where Cast * Barney (Body: David Voss / Voice: Bob West) * Irvine (Brendan Moore) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Blanche (Triskin Potter) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) * Amusement Park Ticket Lady (Meg Ryan) * Clowns (Jim Carrey, Kevin Dillon, Bill Irwin, Alberto Ramirez, Jr., Augustine Richards) * Acrobats (Julie Hagerty, Brian O'Connor, Bob Saget, Kristine Sutherland, Kevin Winter) * Jugglers (Bob Balaban, Arthur Holden, Charles Martinet, Daniel Stern, Zeke Willow) * The Man on the Flying Trapeze (Donovan Leitch) * Fast Food/Drink Lady (Julia Roberts) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # I Just Can't Wait # Hey, Hey! The Gang's All Here! # The More We Get Together # I Love You (Reprise) # The Amusement Park # Let's Twist Again! # Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On # Loopty Loop # Little Deuce Coupe # Fast Food # Anything You Can Do # Splish Splash # A Pirate's Life # We're Gonna Get Wet # When the Circus Comes to Town # # # Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "A Day at the Beach". * The version of "I Just Can't Wait" uses the same musical arrangements from "Is Everybody Happy?", except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * The version of "Hey, Hey! The Gang's All Here!" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "The Backyard Show". * The version of "The More We Get Together" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "A Day at the Beach". * For the reprise of "I Love You", the version of the reprise version of that song uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "The Backyard Show". * * * * Before Barney comes to life, * When the kids say "Barney!", Michael's "Barney!" was taken from "Red, Blue and Circles Too!" (when ), expect it was pitched , and mixed with Michael's 1988-1990 voice, Amy's "Barney!" was taken from "Rock with Barney" (when ), expect , Luci's "Barney!" was voiced by Kim () from "Is Everybody Happy?" (when ), * When Barney and the Backyard Gang scream in a roller coaster ride, Barney's scream is the same as * When Barney and the Backyard Gang continue screaming in a roller coaster ride, Barney's scream is the same as * When Barney and the Backyard Gang said "Whoa!" in a roller coaster ride, Barney's "Whoa!" is taken from "Barney's Great Adventure" (when ), * * * * * * Production for this video took place in April 1988. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Mom is making breakfast in the kitchen. She is making bacon, eggs and toast for the whole family, and the song starts for "I Love You") Quote 2: * Michael and Amy's Mom: (after the song, "I Love You") * Quote 3: * (after the song, "I Just Can't Wait") * Quote 4: * (after the song, "Hey, Hey! The Gang's All Here!") * Quote 5: * (after the song, "The More We Get Together", a phone ringing sound is heard) * Michael & Amy's Mom: (goes inside the house) * Michael: Guess what? We're going to the amusement park today. * (Backyard Gang affirming) * Michael: You know what? * Luci: What? * Michael: The amusement park has lots of fun things to do there? * Harlow: Like what? * Michael: * () * Michael and Amy's Mom: * Amy: * Michael: * Michael and Amy's Mom: * () * Michael and Amy's Mom: * Michael: * Michael and Amy's Mom: * * * * Quote 6: * (after the song, "I Love You (Reprise)") * * * * * * * * Quote 7: *